


Easy Breezy

by Babygirl_Francesca



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Because Bucky is a nazi), Drug Use, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, Hate Speech, M/M, Piss, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Skinhead Bucky, Slurs, Steve and Bucky don't stay together, Steve is used, VERY Dark Bucky, Watersports, dark bucky, just weed, mild watersports, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babygirl_Francesca/pseuds/Babygirl_Francesca
Summary: Steve and Tony have gotten into what seems to be their last fight, and Steve does something more desperate than he thought possible. He finds Bucky, but Bucky's fallen far.(Bucky is a modern skinhead, Steve hasn't seen him since the 40s, very hateful sex)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	Easy Breezy

**Author's Note:**

> This is filthy, please read at your own risk. VERY DUBIOUS CONSENT. VERY MATURE THEMES.

Steve's thought about it a lot.

Not just thinking, but fretting, stressing, the whole lot. He'd even told himself multiple times that he wasn't going to do it.

But here he was. If he'd known he was only one more fight with Tony away from finding himself here, maybe he wouldn't have been so hot-headed and declared their relationship on a break.

There were maybe fifty people in the crowd around him. Steve dressed nondescript but still stood out a little, if just from the fact that he looked clean and neat. He was wearing dark jeans and a dark tee-shirt, with a military green jacket over it. He had a bandana that covered the lower half of his face, and sunglasses covering his eyes. He was worried that he'd look suspicious so covered up among these people, but he didn't, he fit right in.

He wasn't looking around much though, because Bucky was standing on a hastily built stage in the middle of the warehouse. Abandoned or in use, Steve couldn't tell. It looked like shit, and smelled pretty bad too.

Bucky looked so different from how Steve remembered him. Well, his face and body were exactly the same, but the shaved head and ripped denim definitely weren't American military chic.

Steve was flying under the radar though, because Bucky wasn't really focused on any one person in the crowd. There wasn't really anyone to focus on in the crowd, it was more of a mass of living and pulsing hate then anything. Steve wondered if any of these people had ever had an individual thought, or if they were just taking the words that Bucky said and repeating them like walking cassette players.

He was tuning in an out of Bucky's speech. Most of it seemed just like shouting, with the crowd shouting as well occasionally. Steve's mind caught the slurs like bullets though, and seeing Bucky say such vile things almost made him flinch.

But he was here for something vile, so he couldn't be too upset.

It went on for a long time, longer than Steve would have thought. He started to get tired in the crowd, and he noticed as the time went on that people were mingling away from the back of the crowd, shrinking it over time.

Starting at the back, he was slowly pushed forward until Bucky's voice began to lower and everything felt more intimate.

"You wanna smoke?" The man next to him offered, holding out a joint. Steve had never actually smoked weed before, but now seemed like as good of a time as any. He wasn't sure if it would even affect him, seeing as how it took him a couple bottles of vodka back-to-back to get drunk at all.

"Sure thing." Steve took the joint and took a few second drag from it. His bandana was pulled down under his chin, but the glasses still closely obscured his eyes. He tried to quirk his lips to the side more and smile more closed mouth, but he was already sure the guy wouldn't recognize Captain America at a skinhead rally.

He coughed on the exhale, but it was really only because it tickled him. Steve felt an effect immediately, his metabolism working overtime. He only felt something at the edges of his vision though, his periphery getting hazy.

Steve searched around in his front pocket, coming up with a crumpled twenty. "I'll make you a trade." Steve held out the note and held the joint up near his mouth.

"These things are only eight bucks a pop, man." He seemed hesitant to take the twenty, but then fished another joint out of his loose pockets. "This makes it a little more even."

"Thanks." Steve took another drag off of the first joint, and then another, he was smoking like he was trying to win a marathon.

"What's your name dude?" The guy asked. Steve turned to look at him for real this time. He was kind of ugly, with a pot-belly and some blurry tattoos.

"Steve."

"Zander." They shook hands.

Steve went back to power-smoking his joint and watching Bucky. He noticed that he'd been pushed forward again, he was now at perfect level with Bucky's big black boots. He had to crane his neck to look up at the man, and yet he still wasn't looking at the crowd.

There was a break in his talking and then another guy came up and starting doing the same thing Bucky had been, with Bucky standing back a little ways now.

"Do you come to these things a lot?" Steve asked.

Zander nodded as he responded. "I've followed James all the way from Philadelphia."

"Followed him?"

"Yeah, you know, like a roadie. There's a whole group of us that follow him around the country to hear him speak."

"Oh," kind of like a cult. "This is my first time." Steve admitted. He was unsure if that was a safe thing to do, but it make Zander laugh.

"Then welcome, brother." Zander clapped him on the back. "You think you'll come to more? You're just the type James likes to have around."

Steve paused his smoking for a moment. "Oh yeah? What does that mean?"

"You've got the look you know? A good American boy."

He just shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to respond to that. "Is there anyway I can talk to him after this? James, I mean?"

"Oh yeah, I think it's almost over. Just wait and he'll come down off the stage and head towards that truck." Zander pointed at a black pickup that was parked in the warehouse. "He'll stop and chat with anyone left on his way. But he's pretty popular so it's not a guarantee."

They shuffled forward again, and now Steve was pressed up against the stage. It hit him right at his ribcage.

He finished the second joint and discarded it on the ground. He'd smoked both of them in probably less than ten minutes.

Steve looked around himself for a moment, and realized that everything was moving in slow motion. He tried to center his eyes on his knuckles gripping the stage, but his eyes wandered off every time. He pulled the bandana back up over his nose.

The two men on stage switched places, and then Bucky's boots were directly in front of his eyes and Steve held onto them like a lifeline.

He risked a glance up at Bucky, and then Steve was mesmerized. He felt like he was in his own micro-universe with just him and Bucky.

And then it was over. Bucky was done talking, he was moving down the stairs and everyone was rushing him.

Groggy, Steve was slow to the start and by the time he'd moved over to Bucky, the man had a group at least two deep all around him and Steve found himself on the outside.

There was a simple way that he could get Bucky's attention, but that would give him up to everyone else also.

It seemed like only an instant and then Steve was next up in line. He realized that he hadn't spoken since getting high, and briefly worried that he was too high to talk, but he pushed through the brain fog when Bucky addressed him.

"Haven't seen you before." Bucky remarked and Steve looked into his eyes. It was different then when Steve was worshipping the mans boots, and he almost felt like he should kneel, but he didn't.

"This is my first time." He admitted as his brain searched through what to say. He felt like he was opening doors to nowhere in his head.

Bucky winked at him, "first time, hmm?"

The tops of Steve's cheeks turned red, and he was sure that Bucky saw that.

"I was wondering if maybe we could talk? In private?"

It worked.

Steve couldn't really credit it to his smooth talking, more just Bucky's horniness.

"Sure thing, doll. Get in the passenger side of the truck."

Steve followed orders well. He got in, even buckled the seat belt, as Bucky finished up talking to the last of the people in the crowd.

He slid into the truck and when the door slammed he felt his breath catch. This was it. He was either going to be fucked or murdered by Bucky.

Thankfully it seemed to be the former as Bucky placed a hand on Steve's thigh and squeezed hard. "Assuming you didn't actually want to talk, my hotel room?"

Bucky redacted his hand and was already shifting the truck into reverse as he asked. "Yeah, sounds good."

They didn't speak for a moment. Bucky's brows were downturned angrily and Steve felt too anxious to speak up.

At a red light Bucky turned to look at Steve. "Let's see your face."

Steve's hands were shaking as they went up to the bandana and glasses.

The light turned green, but there was no one behind Bucky, so he stayed put, watching intently.

All at once Steve pulled the bandana and glasses off. He felt rather like a silly Scooby-Doo villain.

Bucky's easy-going smile dropped from his face. He looked forward and clenched the steering wheel. "You want me to fuck you?"

Steve nodded, woozily.

"You high?"

Another nod.

They rode in silence again after that, all the way to the hotel.

It wasn't a nice place, and Bucky parked around the side in a dark spot.

As soon as they were in the dark little room Bucky shoved Steve against the wall.

"Buck, ah-"

"James." He corrected and pushed Steve's hips against the wall, thrusting against the mans covered ass. Bucky was already hard.

"Did you, ah," Steve was interrupted by Bucky grabbing a fistful of his hair and shoving his cheek against the wall.

"What was that? Have something to say?"

"Did you want to talk?" Steve finally forced out, it was garbled though since half of his face was shoved against the wall still.

Bucky grabbed a nice handful of Steve's hair. "No." He said and slammed Steve's face against the wall.

At once he felt himself sober up. There was a stinging in his cheek and Steve brought his hand up to touch the skin. It was sensitive to the touch, but Bucky knew what he was doing. It wasn't like he could actually hurt Steve.

Sobered now, Steve reach up to grab at Bucky's wrist, tightening his fingers around it as if it would make Bucky let up on the pressure. Bucky's fingers just threaded tighter through Steve's hair.

Bucky forced Steve away from the wall. Since they were the same height it made Steve duck at the knees, contorted uncomfortably backwards as Bucky dragged him back.

Steve was tossed onto the bed in a sprawl and Bucky climbed on top, pulling Steve back up onto his knees.

Bucky kept a hand in Steve's hair, miming fucking him through both of their jeans for a few moments, using his leverage on Steve's head to pull him back.

At this point Steve felt like he was barely keeping his head above water. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on, be it from the earlier high or just from the situation, Steve felt like he just wasn't there.

One hand was holding Steve down by his neck and the other was pulling at the button on his jeans. "Do you feel dirty, Steve?" Bucky asked and grasped Steve's cock through his underwear. He was hard, painfully so.

Steve thrust against Bucky's hand and squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he were anywhere else but here.

Bucky pulled Steve's pants down, just below his ass. It was a cold finger pressed against him that finally drew Steve from the haze that he was in.

"L-lube." Steve said, panicked as the finger began to sink deeper into him. It burned, already hurting at what could only be the first knuckle.

"You want me to use lube?" Bucky asked, and to drive his point home he shoved his finger in just a little deeper. Steve gasped at the feeling, his voice breaking and turning into more of a shriek at the end.

"Please Buck- James, please, God." Steve begged him. He began to feel panic welling up in his stomach and he thrust his hips forward again, successfully getting Bucky's finger all the way out of him.

The hand at his cock squeezed tightly, too tight, and Steve yelped again. "Stay. Still." Bucky ground out into Steve's ear.

A finger was pushed into his mouth and Steve subjected to it. He let Bucky put three fingers in his mouth and Steve coated each of them heavily with saliva, sucking on them until spit was dripping down his chin and onto the bed. "Do you want me to fuck you with these instead?" Bucky asked, wiggling the fingers in Steve's mouth for emphasis.

Steve nodded around the fingers, giving a soft 'mmm' sound that made more drool gush out of his mouth.

"Then say Heil Hitler." The words slithered out of Bucky's lips and into Steve's ear, causing him to falter in his sucking Bucky's fingers. Bucky pulled them out and rested them at the edge of Steve's lips, waiting.

Steve's eyes rolled to their furthest corner so he could look sideways up at Bucky. He wasn't kidding. The ice in Bucky's gaze caught Steve by surprise, he had never seen that look on Bucky's face before. It was pure hatred. Steve barely even felt human anymore.

"No, I can't do that." Steve pleaded with him. Bucky's dry finger pressed into Steve again, making him cry out.

"Say it."

Steve sucked in deep breaths for a few moments, looking away from Bucky. He felt himself clench against the finger and a shiver ran through him. He finally looked back at Bucky and the man immediately pushes his finger in all the way to the knuckle.

"Please, please, h-heil hit-" Steve mumbled the rest of the word as he felt tears rush down his cheeks. He knew that Bucky wasn't going to be the same person that he remembered, but thinking now about just how different Bucky was made more tears well in his eyes.

Bucky seemed to accept Steve's answer and switch his dry finger out for the west ones. He immediately shoved two fingers into Steve and the man hissed at the sudden stretch. It didn't take Bucky long at all to decide that Steve was ready for three.

Whenever Steve glanced up at Bucky the man was just looking dispassionately down at him, almost as if he was bored.

Bucky pulled the fingers out unexpectedly and mumbled to Steve: "get on your knees against the wall."

Steve felt like he was moving through water against as he slid off of the bed and got into the position Bucky said. He rested his head back against the wall and kept his eyes downturned.

Bucky unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, standing in front of Steve. Bucky's cock was level with Steve's mouth and Steve felt his vision go hazy looking at it. It was bigger than Tony's cock, but not by too much.

Bucky put a leg on either side of Steve's body, boxing Steve's head in against the wall.

Steve opened his mouth and waited, but as Bucky thrust forward, he seemed to rethink and instead stepped away.

"Kiss my boot." Bucky pushed one boot towards Steve, who leaned to press his lips gently against it.

Bucky pushed Steve's mouth away and Steve sat back up on his knees.

Daring to glance up at Bucky, Steve made eye contact with him only to be immediately kicked in the stomach. Bucky's kick was hard and it sent all of the air out of Steve's lungs, forcing him to double over and catch himself on his elbows.

"Bucky what the-!" Steve was cut off by Bucky's boot lifting off the ground again, but this time he only did it to scare Steve and didn't kick him.

"It's James, Steve. And you'll get two more if you bite my fucking dick."

Then Bucky stepped back in and shoved his cock into Steve's mouth. For a moment Steve reached his hands up to push against Bucky's thighs, tell the man to slow down and that maybe he didn't want this. But then Bucky started thrusting harder, with every push of his hips Steve's head hit the wall like a tennis ball on a racquet. Steve tried to hold his head against the wall so that it wouldn't hit, but Bucky grabbed his hair, forcing Steve's head against the wall over and over.

Steve felt his body go slack at the feeling. He wanted to crumple, crawl away and never been seen again. But he felt like he had not strength, he could barely even keep his eyes open let alone fight back.

Finally Bucky let up and pulled Steve to his feet. Bucky cradled the side of Steve's face and ran a thumb over his swelled and cherry red lips.

Steve felt dizzy and he went easily onto the bed when Bucky pushed him. He was manhandled back into being on his knees with his face pushed into the pillow. Steve took small relief in the sound of a lube bottle being opened and Bucky running it over his cock.

Only a few seconds later Steve felt the head of Bucky's cock pushing against his ass. Steve let out a soft cry when the head of Bucky's cock entered him.

"Fuck you're good." Bucky grabbed at Steve's face, hooking two fingers into his lips and holding Steve's mouth open as Bucky thrust all the way into him. "Maybe I should keep you as my slave."

Steve mumbled unintelligibly, drooling once against over Bucky's fingers as the man brutally fucked him.

"I can let all my friends fuck you. I'm sure they'd like you, blonde hair, blue eyes." Bucky purred and Steve felt a heavy weight in his stomach at the words. He knew that Bucky couldn't really kidnap him, but the thought still distressed him.

Bucky's hand struggled Steve's cock out of his underwear and stroked it at the same rhythm he fucked Steve.

There was no sound but that of their panting and Bucky's thrusting for a few minutes. Steve's eyes were fluttering as Bucky continued to stroke him and Bucky was quietly grunting.

"I'm gonna come soon." Bucky slowed his thrusts a bit. "Beg me to come inside of you. To breed you."

Steve's eyes rolled to the back of his head and Bucky finally pulled the fingers out of his mouth. His mind was swimming for a few minutes as he tried to understand who he was and where he was and what he was trying to do.

"P-please." Steve tried and Bucky yanked at his hair. "Please James," Steve squeezed his eyes shut, feeling more tears welling up in them. He wanted to be done with this. "Please breed me, fill me up, please." The words felt like they weren't really his own, more like a recording.

"Fuck you, you fucking faggot." Bucky thrusted harder against Steve, painfully so. Steve cried at as Bucky kept up the brutal rhythm, and then all of a sudden there was a white hot washing sensation over him, and Steve realized he had come all over Bucky hand.

Bucky just chuckled in Steve's ear as he pumped his come inside.

Steve was shivering as Bucky continued to shallowly thrust into him until he got too sensitive. There was a rush of come between Steve's legs and he let himself relax into the bed, his entire body felt like it was letting out a breath and unclenching all at once. Steve felt too much like liquid to even consider getting up. 

He wasn't entirely sure where Bucky was as his eyes fluttered open and shut, he could feel that he was going to pass out soon. 

Just as he thought that he would finally pass out Steve felt something warm hit his arm. 

His eyes opened wide and he looked over his shoulder to see Bucky standing with his cock in his hand, pissing on Steve like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

The heavy stream washed over Steve, soaking most of him. Thankfully the water was clear and didn't have much of an odor at all. 

He still felt like he couldn't move, so Steve just collapsed his head back on the pillow. 

"I have this room for a couple of days. Maybe I'll be back." Bucky said.

Then Steve watched as Bucky walked away, slamming the door shut behind him and leaving Steve in a dark hotel room. 

He thought he should get up, leave while he had the chance. But he didn't, for the same reason he hadn't just killed Bucky instead of letting him do that.


End file.
